Episode 5350 (17th July 2009)
Plot Debbie regretfully explains to Diane that Andy can’t be alone with Sarah until he's better. Cain weighs in and tries to warn Andy in the village, but he's unnerved by Andy's strange behaviour. In a world of his own Andy journeys “home” to Butlers. After taking a nap in one of the barns Andy is woken up by the sound of strange voices. He investigates and witnesses the Barton family moving in. Moira lets out a gasp when she sees Andy's vacant face watching them. Undeterred John makes his introductions and Andy breaks down as he remembers the farm is no longer his home. Slightly concerned about his mental health, Moira and John call a relieved Diane and she takes Andy back home. Meanwhile, Bob is confused when Viv avoids a proper reintroduction to village life. Bob convinces her to spend a morning serving in the café and soon enough Viv is back to her charming self. Brenda remarks on the impressive teamwork displayed by her partners. Terry arrives to tell Brenda that they’ve been invited for a drink with Bob and Viv. Viv argues that she isn’t ready to face a jam-packed Woolpack, but Bob again convinces her. The pub turns out to be fairly quiet and Viv eases herself further back into her old life. Bob tells Terry how glad he is to finally have his wife back and will definitely be keeping quiet about sleeping with Gennie. Much to his dismay, Natasha hands Mark the reigns of the shop in preparation for her holiday. Mark is upset when Natasha belittles him in front of the farm shop staff and realises that no amount of apologies will shift Natasha's feelings towards him. As Doug and Leyla busy around him in the shop, Mark is glum as it's the last place he wants to be. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *The Woolpack - Backroom, stairway, public bar, beer garden and staff corridor *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Yard, barn, kitchen and living room *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Victoria Cottage - Front garden Notes *First appearances of John, Moira, Adam, Hannah and Holly Barton. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,180,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes